The Unknown Hero
by jenblack99
Summary: Regulus Arcturus Black. We all know him by different names; brother, deatheater, son, traitor, R.A.B.. However, how many knew him as friend, confidant, lover? How many people would consider him a hero? Do you know his past? We all know his future...
1. Chapter 1

Reyna heard hysterical screaming, and dared not glance in the direction it was coming from. She knew who it was, and didn't wish to deal with them. Honestly, she was surprised she hadn't been thrown out yet. She blended in with the group, but at the same time, stood out. The cold chocolate diamond ring she was wearing on her left hand would blatantly give her away. She could care less, though. The whole thing was to have been a quiet family affair, and Reyna was not family; she should have been.

It was raining, which was a blessing in disguise. It allowed her the ability to cover up her golden brown curls with a hood without looking suspicious. The insane crying was getting closer so Reyna took a last step forward, and threw a charmed purple rose on the coffin. Purple was the color of royalty and valor, and he deserved both. It landed softly among the red and white roses. She took one final look at the coffin. It was a closed casket funeral. Rumor was that Mrs. Black wouldn't be able to handle it open, and seeing her 'last' son dead. Reyna knew the truth.

The Blacks didn't have Regulus's body. He had simply disappeared. Sirius thought Regulus had a case of cold feet, and was killed as a traitor for attempting to flee. The rest of the world had been told he was senselessly murdered. Reyna knew better, though. Since she didn't qualify as family, Kreacher had been free to tell her.

An earsplitting screech from her left let her know she had been found out. She looked up at the sky helplessly, and regretted it instantly. The sky was the exact same color as Regulus's stormy grey eyes. Her heart lurched painfully, but didn't have time to react as she heard a low hiss. She turned warily.

"You don't belong here, with that," Walburga's face was contorted in a fit of rage, her hand shaking as she pointed at the ring.

Reyna's blue eyes gazed fearlessly back at her, "I deserve to be here, especially with it."

The woman's eyes bulged out of absolute fury, "That ring belongs to the Honorable House of Black, and you are most certainly not a part of it, Mudblood."

Reyna's spine stiffened, furious, "Regulus gave it to me when he proposed. It is rightfully mine. If he hadn't..."she choked, "We would have been related. Unless you burned his name off the family tree. Or were you going to drive him to his death, like you did your husband?"

Walburga snarled, "You're lying. Regulus never would have married a filthy girl like you. You aren't even fit to be his mistress."

Reyna flinched slightly, pulling her robe tighter, "You're wrong. He loved me."

Walburga slapped her across the face, "Go. Away."

Reyna turned her face deadly calm, and walked off. Walburga didn't know half as much as she thought she did about her precious son. Her hand rested lightly on her abdomen as she whispered, "Thank God that's over."


	2. Chapter 2

Regulus's body writhed with pain as he took another sip of the potion. His insides felt on fire as he forced the poison down his throat. Images flashed in front on him, as he sank to his knees, begging Kreacher to let him stop. But Kreacher couldn't. He was under strict orders- Master Regulus's orders. He pleaded, but still swallowed cupful after cupful, obediently. He wished he had stayed with Reyna. She had wanted him to. She would have let him, had he backed out. She never judged him. But he needed to. What was the point of staying if he couldn't have married her, without worrying about her being murdered for being who she was? He needed to bring the demise of Voldemort about first...

He screamed, his back arching. Regulus went limp, remembering the last time he saw and spoke to her. 

_She was glowing, and about to say something detrimental, but he cut her off before she started. He just knew if he heard her validate what he suspected, he would never go through with it. He told her what he promised he would never say to her again. "I hate you, Reyna."_

_She had dropped her cup of tea, and paled, sitting down. She had no words. The shock coursed through her body visibly. She had looked up at him with tearful blue eyes. "No, Reg, you can't...You said you loved me."_

_He had forced himself to sneer, to glare at her. It would be better this way. "I lied. It happens. I only wanted you as a mistress. How could you be anything else to a pureblooded prince, mudblood?"_

_Reyna flinched, and whimpered slightly, wrapping her robes close, as if to shield herself from his cutting words. He saw the swollen abdomen of the woman he loved, and wondered if the action was involuntary, to protect the child from its father?_

_"Regulus, don't.."_

_He looked at her coldly, "It's Black to you. Goodbye, Reyna." He had forced himself to walk out the door. She would be better off without him._

"Kreacher, kill me," he croaked, his head feeling like it would burst soon. He was so thirsty...

_"Regulus!" Reyna laughed, watching him dive in the lake, splashing her in the process. It was after hours, and the moon lit the water beautifully. He poked his head out, studying her._

_"Come in," he suggested._

_She shook her head, her golden brown curls bouncing, "I can't."_

Kreacher tilted another cup down his throat, tears in his eyes, "I can't, sir."

_"Why not?" He asked._

_She shrugged, "I can't swim."_

Kreacher howled, "Master, you told me not to."

_Regulus floated closer to the shore, "I'll teach you. I won't let you drown."_

He let out another hoarse cry. He remembered that night. It was their first date. It had ended disastrously. A black dog had pulled her away, leaving her in the Hospital Wing for a night for a broken arm, and landed them both detention for a month.

"Master, the locket," Kreacher wailed.

Regulus handed Kreacher the old locket, and shakily put a new one in the basin and watched it fill with the cursed potion again.

He dropped to his knees, his throat dry as he begged for water. But he was alone. Kreacher had been ordered home.

He hunched over, tears streaming down his face. Alone. It was his biggest fear. Regulus looked up, hearing Reyna's scared scream. She was in the water. She couldn't swim. _I won't let you drown._ He crawled after her, and was pulled under.


	3. Chapter 3

**5 Years Later**

Reyna shivered as the boat she was in drew closer to the rocky island. A silver wolf proudly sat at the edge, fighting the despairing atmosphere. The little boy beside her looked around, his curiosity piqued.

"Why are we going to Azkaban, Mom?" He asked, peeking over the edge of the boat.

She smiled down at him, pushing back a wave of grief. It hurt, even after five years, to look at the boy without being reminded of Regulus. He looked exactly like his father. "We're visiting your Uncle Sirius, Gabriel."

He looked up at her, his grey eyes wide,"But don't you have to be bad to be in Azkaban?"

Reyna looked at the guard on the boat with them, and chose not to be completely truthful, "Mistakes can be made, sweetie."

Reyna held Gabe as they walked into the ruin of a building, shielding his ears with a spell from what other prisoners were yelling out as they passed their cells. Finally, they let her in a room with Sirius. She was forced to stay back so many feet, so that the Dementors could keep him controlled, but let Reyna and Gabriel immune to their powers.

Sirius looked up from staring at the floor, and his mouth twisted into a grim smile seeing Reyna, "I wondered who would bother visiting the murderer of two of his best friends, and Lily."

She studied him, noting there was no crazed look in his eyes before speaking, "You and I both know that never happened."

Sirius looked at her, shock written across his face," How do you know?"

Reyna pulled Gabe back as he started to leave the safety of his mom's patronus," Sirius, we used to be good friends. I know you would never do that."

She hesitated," And I learned about Pettigrew too late. Besides, no one would listen to me, considering…"

Sirius stared at her, unsure if she truly believed it or not, when he finally noticed Gabe. He blinked, his heart thudding. It couldn't be..."That's...Regulus's?"

Reyna nodded, smoothing the boys hair, "Yes, this is my son, Gabriel Romulus Johnson, your nephew."

Sirius propped himself up, "Why doesn't he carry my last name? I know you and Regulus married."

She smiled bitterly, "Yes, we had a small Muggle wedding. This doesn't count in the eyes of many Wizards, especially your family. They won't even acknowledge me as Regulus's wife, much less acknowledge Gabriel as their grandson. Raises too many questions about me."

He nodded, his face still gaunt, but a small hope kept him alive. Gabriel and Harry both gave him a reason to try to figure out how to be the first wizard to escape Azkaban; they gave him sanity.

**Eleven Years Later**

"Gabriel!" Reyna called, exasperated. In the seventeen years since Regulus had died, her face had become more worn, slowly losing the youthful look she had always carried, as lines increasingly became more noticeable.

Stress had worn her out, and it was a rare day that she went anywhere. The Wizarding world hated her for marrying a Deatheater, but she never once regretted her decision. She only felt terrible, knowing her son had the same treatment, and it only grew nastier as reports of the Dark Lord returning had circulated.

Gabe ran down the stairs, skidding in front of his mom. He truly was a carbon copy of his father at this point, and Reyna still couldn't keep grief from squeezing her heart horribly whenever she saw him. It only grew worse each day, as Gabe neared the age Regulus had been when he had died. He was proudly wearing his Head Boy badge he had received in the mail that week, and was glowing with pride.

He had been sorted into Ravenclaw, as his mother had before him and immediately began vying for the position. She guessed it was the ambition he had inherited from his dad; Reyna never even cared for honor, or recognition. She simply wished to learn.

"Yes, mum?" He asked respectfully, looking at his mom's tired face.

"I need you to give something to Dumbledore when you get to Hogwarts, Gabe. I think it is beyond time that he has been informed."

Gabe watched her sit down shakily, before plopping down on a chair across from her room. He never understood how, as his mother never really worked. But they had plenty of gold, and such, and a nice house. The chair he sat in was slightly uncomfortable from being unused, and he winced a little, hoping this wasn't a long talk. Maybe one or two visitors came to their house frequently, and less so since his Uncle Sirius had died a year ago. Gabriel had never been close with his Uncle Sirius, but he knew his mom had been, and his death stole some more of his mom's life, it seemed.

"What do you need me to tell him, mum?" Gabriel was an oddly respectful boy of seventeen, and rather mature. He had learned from an early age that his mom was rather frail, and he hated to hurt her. She always looked so vulnerable, and he could never bring himself to lose his temper at his mom, unless it involved his dad, since she never told him much about his father.

Reyna gathered in a breath, and looked at him," It's a secret, of…Voldemort's."

Gabriel's grey eyes widened, hearing the name. He knew his mom never cared to give him the respect of calling him the Dark Lord, and insisted that it was just silly to refer to him as You-Know-Who or, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but it still sent shivers down his spine whenever he heard it.

He frowned slightly," Why would you know a secret of…his?"

His mom pushed back her hair resignedly," I didn't discover it. Your father did."

He blinked, his heart jumping; his mom was full of surprises this morning. Would he finally be told about his father?

She picked up an old journal, and handed it over to Gabe, who stared at it in awe," This was your father's. I had to hide it, as the Ministry did not quite like me because of who your father was, Gabe, but I think it is safe to finally give it to you."

He traced the letters R.A.B. on the front, listening as his mom continued.

"I want you to read the journal, no matter what I say today. Do you promise me that, Gabriel?"

He looked up at his mom. Why wouldn't he read it? What was his mom about to unleash on him? He nodded. Slightly hesitantly, but it was obviously good enough for her, as she started talking once more.

"Gabe, your father was a follower of Voldemort, that's how he discovered the one thing that could defeat him. That is why he is no longer living," her blue eyes brimmed with unshed tears," He turned on Voldemort, and died for it."

Gabe's heart stopped at her words. He suddenly felt a cold dread sweep through him as his life made much more sense. He narrowed his eyes at the journal in his hands, his body tensed with hatred. His father was the reason for all the years of being made fun of cruelly, never having a true father figure, never having a normal life, and the reason why his mom was so sick. He didn't think it was possible to have as much hate for one person as he did for his father right now.

He slowly let his eyes meet his moms. It was the first time he ever was disappointed in her. She had married someone knowing what their beliefs were. Why would she do that? All the years of feeling sorry for her because the world hated her disappeared. She deserved it.

"What was the secret?" he asked coolly.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel found himself having a staring match with the journal late at night. His mom had refused to tell him the secret. She just kept telling him to read the journal. Why didn't she just tell Dumbledore himself? He glared at the leather book, burning imaginary holes in place of the initials R.A.B.

Irritated, he swept it off his desk. He heard a knock on their front door, and glanced at his watch, surprised. It was two in the morning. He stood tiredly, and walked down the hall, before peeking out the window. Oh, it was just Remus. He opened the door, a small smile on his face.

Remus had a dark look on his face as he watched Gabe open the door, before entering," Where's your mom?"

Gabriel stared at Remus. What could be wrong? "She's in her room…she's been there all day." Ever since the argument, they had over his father, anyways.

Remus's eyebrows shot up slightly," Why's that?"

Gabriel figured that Remus knew who his father was, so he shrugged," She told me about my father today."

His brown eyes met Gabe's grey ones. They were filled with understanding, and a slight tone of panic, that was quickly hidden in the depths.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Gabe nodded his assent, and strode back to his room. The journal seemed to mock him, sitting on the floor. He ignored it, and climbed into bed, falling into a deep sleep.

Remus knocked softly before entering Reyna's room. She was curled up in a soft blue recliner, an emerald green wool blanket draped over her shoulders, as she absentmindedly messed with the charm on her necklace. It was a small, emerald phoenix Regulus had given her. It was meaningless to those who didn't know him, but it meant the entire world to Reyna.

She looked up, and gave him a feeble smile," Remus, it's good to see you."

He sat himself down on the bed that looked like it had been unused for awhile," Gabriel said something about you being in here all day."

Reyna's small smile melted off her face," Yes, that's right. I gave him Regulus's journal today, and I told him the truth about his dad."

Remus let out a small breath," Are you sure that was wise? He is only sixteen, Reyna."

Her blue eyes darkened with guilt, and worry," No, but I don't have much time, Remus. He needed to know. Someone has to tell Dumbledore what's in that book, so he can help Harry."

He ran a hand through his hair, looking exhausted. He had two teenage boys that he cared about, both with heavy weights on their shoulders. It was unfair. They deserved childhoods free from fear, and filled with love from both their parents. Instead, they were fighting other people's battles.

"Why couldn't you tell Dumbledore, Reyna?"

She twisted the necklace," The journal has spells on them, Remus. One of them is that only family can read it, and be able to talk about what is in it… Since we didn't have an official wizard wedding, the spell does not recognize me as family, so I can't talk about what I didn't know before I read it. Gabriel, though…he is family be blood, so he can read it, and talk about it."

That made sense. Of course, Regulus would take that kind of precaution. His family would be too scared for their own lives to rat him out for betraying the Dark Lord, so of course only his family could read and discuss it.

"Why are you dying?" Remus blurted out before thinking about it," I know Regulus dying hurt you emotionally, but I don't believe for a minute that you would give up on life because of it. You love Gabe and life too much."

Reyna looked at him, thinking," You're right, Remus. It isn't willingly, though. I did something stupid a long time ago and now I am paying the price. Not that I regret it for a minute. That's all I have to say on the matter for now."

"Does Gabe know?"

She shook her head," No, not yet, though sometimes I think he guesses at it."

He nodded, pausing for a moment," Does Dumbledore?"

Reyna gave him a tight lipped smile," Yes, he does."

Gabriel woke up from a nightmare, desperation causing him to start reading the journal. He had to know why, or his dreams would be haunted forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel slowly opened the journal, his heart racing slightly.

_June 21, 1976_

_Our first week home from Hogwarts and tensions are already running high. Sirius immediately locked himself in his room, and almost never ventures out while he knows our parents are up. My birthday is in two weeks. I wonder if he will come out. It is doubtful, as he sees me as a huge disappointment. I wish he would see my side, as much as he wishes I saw his. Sirius use to try and take my Slytherin banners off my wall, telling me that I'm 'soft' and 'need guidance'. I'm not the one that Mum or Dad is yelling at. I believe he needs guidance. Now it is as if I no longer exist. Occasionally I get a small encouraging smile whenever I did something he approved of, but as Mum continues to tell me I am the better son, they have grown further apart in occurrence. Kreacher has called me to dinner. I will write more when I can.  
>Regulus Arcturus Black<em>

_June 24, 1976  
>I've been told by Kreacher that Sirius has been sneaking food from the kitchen to his room late at night. I wonder if Kreacher had told Mum yet. If so, Sirius will be cut off from food, and forced out of hiding. She will not tolerate him 'sulking' about being separated from his blood traitor friends. She sees it as a good thing. I'll have to try and ask Kreacher to not tell her. I have no wish to see their tempers go at it. As much as I want to still talk to Sirius as I use to, I don't wish anyone Mum's wrath. On top of that, as he gets older, I noticed that Sirius's temper can match that of Mum's, and I have no desire to be stuck in the middle of all that built up rage. Mum calls.<br>Regulus Arcturus Black_

_June 26, 1976  
>More disappearances has the world in the throes of chaos. How much longer will the Ministry get away with feeding lies to the Wizarding World? How much longer before the Muggles panic, and start another World War? I don't understand how the majority of the Wizarding population believes the Minister. It is very plain to me who is behind the murders, and disappearances. It is the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I know because my family supports his beliefs. I am not quite sure where I stand on this one, but Mum is not so subtly telling me to be a follower. She says he will fix the problem of the Wizarding World. In order to appease her, I started a wall dedicated to newspaper clippings about him. It seems to be working for now. They serve another purpose, too. They are allowing me insight into who this man is. I shall soon know if I wish to follow him or not.<br>Regulus Arcturus Black_

_June 30, 1976  
>Kreacher had told Mum about Sirius getting food, before I could tell him not to. However, Sirius has still been getting some kind of substance to his room. I suspect that Potter boy has something to do with it. Mum thinks so, too, but she has no idea how to prevent it. I dread the day that she does. Now Sirius has managed to slip behind her back twice in two weeks. I see signs of her temper leaking into her everyday behavior, and some of it directed at me. More and more often, she goes into rants about blood purity, and the Dark Lord. Occasionally she likes to bring up the fact that cousin Bellatrix is already a follower, and that I should be proud, and assume her role. My personal favorite is her pouring into the wedding of Cissy to that Malfoy. She is always bragging about how smart a match it was, and that she was the one who set it up all along. Kreacher adores Cissy, and is always listening closely to any information he can get on Mistress Narcissa. Dad just listens to her raving. He has lived with her far longer than anyone living has and he learned the best way to deal with her a long time ago: just listen.<br>Regulus Arcturus Black_

_July 5, 1976  
>It is my birthday today, but it is not a happy one. I'm not sure how, but Mum managed to keep Sirius from food. He was forced early this morning to emerge. Mum was waiting for him rather gleefully. I heard the shouting start up, and put some magically enhanced ear plugs I bought from Hogsmeade in. I must say that they were a worthy investment. I fell back asleep, and was woken up later by Kreacher, being wished Happy Birthday. I thanked him, but was alarmed by his nervous twitching. I asked what was wrong, and was promptly informed of what occurred during Mum's and Sirius's fight. After Mum yelled at Sirius about being a disgrace to the Black family name, he screamed something about making the Black family happy, and said he was running away. After, he stormed into his room, and left. None of us are quite sure how. I think he was prepared for this, though. Mum had burned his name off the Black family tree in her fit of rage, but was now apparently crying her eyes out in her private drawing room. Kreacher had regretfully informed me that my birthday celebrations were all cancelled for the day. Did Sirius know today was my birthday? Was this pay back for all the years of being the favorite child? Or was it simply coincidence it fell on my birthday?<br>Regulus Arcturus Black_

_July 6, 1976  
>We celebrated my birthday today. Kind of. Mum gave me some money, and both she and Dad had bought me a new broom for Quidditch. As Mum started her toast to me, she broke down, and had to leave. Dad just shrugged at me, and left to go to his room. Some birthday. I was headed to my room to put up my broom, when I heard her sobs. I couldn't help it. I guess I am too soft. I set the broom down, and held her as her cries racked her body. She would never admit it, but until he went to Hogwarts, Sirius was her favorite. He was the more charismatic, and handsome of us. If his beliefs had lined with theirs, he would have been the golden child, and I would have been left in the dust of his glory. Seeing him leave, and her burning his name off the tree finally made her realize how much she still loved him. Now it was too late. I was going to have to try harder than ever to make he believe I was the perfect son. Not for me, but for her health. It was time to jump into the world of the Dark Lord, whether I was ready or not.<br>Regulus Arcturus Black_

Gabriel heard a light knocking on his door, and glanced at the clock. His eyes widened, and he quickly threw the journal down on his desk. It was nine in the morning. He had been reading for awhile. He sleepily opened the door, and smiled at his mom before pulling her in a hug.

He was still upset, but he loved his mom too much to punish her. She laughed quietly, and kissed his forehead.

"Remus made breakfast, Gabe."

He nodded, "I'll change and be down in a minute."

She studied him, before leaving. "Hurry or it'll be cold," she called on the stairs.

"Alright!" he answered, thinking of something similar to his father and him. They both would do what it took to make their family happy. Maybe his father wasn't quite as bad as he thought at first.


	6. Chapter 6

Reyna watched her son as he ate. Her own appetite had dwindled over the years. It was vicious cycle to be caught in. She needed her strength to eat, but needed to eat to be strong. She just couldn't force herself to eat much at all.

Gabe had scarfed down his food without a second thought, not noticing the concerned look his mom was giving him. He looked exhausted, and for being so angry at her the day before, he was unusually calm, and accepting.

He use to hate having Remus over to the house. It wasn't that he didn't like Remus, he just didn't like him being over for so long. He felt that there was something going on between Remus and his mom, even though he had no proof that they were ever more than just friends.

Reyna smiled to herself. Remus and she were always friends, and that would never change. She use to fear he would never settle down and be happy. He was a good man, and deserved to have a family, but he was too scared of what he was to allow himself even the smallest bit of happiness.

Then he found Tonks. He loved her, and she loved him. Even so, Remus still wasn't letting himself have that little piece of joy. Tonks, however, fully planned on it. He was slowly losing the battle, and Reyna was overjoyed for her friend. Gabe didn't know about that, though.

He started up the stairs towards his room, but Reyna had other plans.

"Gabe, can I speak to you?"

He paused, his hand on the staircase railing, "Yes, Ma'am."

He turned, slowly and looked at his mom. 'Was that a shadow of guilt across his face?' she wondered. She glanced at Remus, and he understood. With a quick goodbye nod, he apparated.

"Come, sit," Reyna patted the chair beside her.

He sighed and plopped down on the chair, wondering what his mom wanted to talk to him about.

"You look tired," She stated simply, as he looked up in bemusement.

"So? You always look tired."

She frowned, and Gabe felt his heart break a little bit. He could have been nicer;" I wanted to know what kept you up."

"Oh," he stared down at his hands.

Reyna watched him expectantly for a minute, until she realized he wasn't going to say anything.

"So what kept you awake?"

Gabriel's mouthed turned down, and he shifted in his seat," I was reading the journal."

Reyna's heart leapt, amazement flooding her. She thought it would take him awhile to get past the anger, resentment before he even thought about touching the journal.

She stood, and motioned for him to follow her as she slowly walked towards her room. He followed, hesitantly. She opened a closet door, and his eyes widened in curiosity.

There was a ceramic blue basin, filled with a swirling mist. Reyna smiled mournfully, staring at it.

"What is that, Mom?"

"It's a pensieve, Gabe. It holds memories that someone wishes to keep, and view at a later time, without a lot of clutter."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"This one I made especially for memories of your dad, Gabriel. It may show more of your dad than the journal, since you know, actions speak louder than words."

Gabriel leaned in, and almost touched the surface, but his mom reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Hold on, there is one particular memory I wish to share with you first, before you read it in the journal. The journal entry...doesn't tell it correctly."

Gabriel watched his mom, confused as she took a piece of her hair with her wand, and dropped it into the mist. His confusion turned to surprise as he watched it become startling clear. "Touch it, Gabe."

And so he did, before feeling a tugging sensation, and then he was falling.

He hit the ground rather hard, and was breathless for a second before hearing high pitched screaming. Alarmed, the hairs on his back stood up as he scanned the area. What he was made him sick.

It was utter chaos. People were running, and screaming, as masked, hooded figures shots spells at them. Muggles, it appeared, as none attempted to fight back.

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be watching, until he saw the familiar golden curls matted with crimson. His heart dropped, and he knelt beside her, wishing he could do something, but knowing he could not. It was a memory, after all. He knew his mom made it through it.

She was begging for help quietly, her blue eyes distant. It appeared she would die soon. The screaming stopped, and Gabe knew everyone was dead, except for his mom. Her eyes were following something, and he turned, wondering what she could be seeing. His breath caught in his throat, rage filling every part of his body. It had to be his dad, as he looked almost like Gabe.

He threw off his mask, in a panic, upon seeing Reyna. He wasn't sure if they knew each other or not, at that point in time, but he seemed to care that there was a bloodied survivor on the ground, begging for his help.

Regulus spotted her, his grey eyes filled with fear, self-loathing, and pity as he took in the disheveled figure on the ground. He knelt down beside her, taking in the gleaming golden hair, now filthy with dark red stains, the horrible choking noise coming from her throat, and the sapphire blue eyes brimming with unshed tears.

He took her hand with the one that didn't have a wand, and his eyes quickly inspected her for what injured her the most. His face twisted horribly, as he muttered something that suspiciously sounded like Snape, before he waved his wand.

"Vulnera Sanentur," he said so quietly I almost didn't catch it. I had never heard it before, but didn't question his ability as the blood flow started easing up. He cast the spell twice more before his mom had stopped whimpering.

Gabe let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

She was watching him silently, confused, as the pain lessened, and she realized he was one of the attackers.

He saw the recognition in her eyes, and he lost composure. Quickly he sent out a patronus, and disappeared, leaving his mom on the ground, surrounded by dead bodies. A few minutes later, help arrived.

Gabe found himself out of the pensive suddenly, jerked back into harsh reality.

"Did he...was he one of the...he never hurt you?"

Reyna shook her head, and gave Gabriel a weak smile," He would never, and never did."

Gabe nodded slowly, and went back to his room, wanting to read the journal more so now than ever.


	7. Sorry!

I'm putting this story on major hiatus. I don't feel I have done Regulus or any of the other characters justice with the way I have authored it. Therefore, for now, I'm not working on it. I am probably going to start up a new Regulus fic, but that will start his sixth year, and slowly build up into where this story is...through his view. Which is what I wanted in the first place. AND I'm working on a legit publishable (sp?) novel. Anyways. So very sorry.

-Jen

P.S. For those reading Secrets, I'm not abandoning that one.


End file.
